Pastries Love
by DorkyQueen
Summary: "Pertemuan singkat di sebuah cake shop ,membawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke dalam zona tak terduga. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Minho (adik Siwon) dan Suho (adik Kyuhyun) yang semakin mewarnai kisah mereka" WonKyu


**Pastries Love**

**Cast : Siwon ,Kyuhyun ,Minho ,Suho ,& Others**

**Main Pair : WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun)**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

"Hyung ayo hyung, hyung bilang hari ini akan membelikanku blueberry cheese cake" rengek seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun sambil menarik-narik ujung jas hyungnya, "Sebentar lagi Minho, pekerjaan hyung hampir selesai. Kau duduklah dulu di sofa" ucap Hyung dari Minho –Choi Siwon- tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas dihadapannya, "Isssh hyung.. aku kan bosan, aku tidak bawa PSP ku" ucap Minho sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Siwon kemudian menatap Minho, "Ini hyung pinjamkan _tab _milik hyung, tapi jangan ganggu hyung dulu ya" ucap Siwon seraya menyerahkan PC Tablet miliknya kepada Minho, mata Minho berbinar menatap PC Tablet tersebut segera saja Minho mengambil PC Tablet tersebut dari tangan Siwon dan beranjak menuju sofa yang ada di salah satu sudut ruang kerja Siwon. Siwon tersenyummenatap tingkah adik laki-lakinya tersebut, kemudian Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Begitu Siwon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Ia pun menghampiri Minho yang kini asyik bermain game dari PC Tablet Siwon. Siwon secara tiba-tiba mengambil PC Tablet tersebut dari tangan Minho, "Yak! Hyung kenapa diambil? Padahal sedang level terakhir" ucap Minho dengan nada sebal, "Kau itu kebiasaan ya, kalau sudah main game pasti lupa segalanya" ucap Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Minho, "Aww.. Isssh hyung, nanti pipiku melar" ucap Minho sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang terkena cubitan Siwon, Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah ayo, tadi kau bilang mau beli blueberry cheese cake kan?" tanya Siwon, Minho mengangguk-ngangguk senang menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka berdua kemudian bergegas menuju cake shop langganan keluarga mereka dengan mengendarai _audi _ milik Siwon. Selama didalam mobil sesekali Minho bergumam menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak ,dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum dan sejenak melupakan penatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon adalah seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 24 tahun, namun di usia semuda itu Ia sudah memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai CEO pada Hyundai Corp yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia bahkan dunia. Orang tua Siwon sudah meninggal, orang tuanya meninggal saat usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun dan saat usia Minho baru menginjak 4 tahun. Oleh karena itu mau tak mau Ia harus menggantikan posisi sang Ayah sebagai seorang CEO.

Saat ini Siwon hanya tinggal dengan adik dan kakeknya, semenjak orang tuanya meninggal kakek Choilah yang merawat Siwon dan adiknya. Kakek Choi merawat mereka dengan sepenuh hati karena mereka adalah cucu kesayangan kakek Choi, nenek Choi sendiri sudah meninggal saat Siwon masih balita. Siwon juga bisa menjadi CEO yang sukses berkat kakek Choi yang terus menyemangati dan mengajarinya, Siwon sudah berjanji akan selalu berusaha membuat orang disekelilingnya bahagia terutama kakek dan adiknya.

.

.

.

Mobil Siwon sampai disebuah cake shop sederhanayang berada di dekat sebuah danau, Siwon kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya disamping cake shop tersebut. Siwon dan Minho segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki cake shop tersebut, aroma cake yang khas menguar diseluruh penjuru cake shop tersebut. "Harumnya.." ucap Minho sambil menghirup aroma cake dan memejamkan matanya, Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong.. selamat datang di Everlasting Cake Shop, ada yang bisa kami bantu" ucap orang yang menghampiri Siwon dan Minho, Siwon pun menoleh pada orang tersebut. Siwon terpana menatap sosok di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan ramping, kulit putih seputih salju ,pipi chubby yang sedikit menampakkan semburat merah muda ,surai ikal sewarna kayu eboni ,hidung mancung ,mata bulat yang seperti mata boneka ,serta bibir kissable berwarna merah cherry.

"Cantik.." gumam Siwon tanpa sadar, "Maaf..?" ucap pemuda tersebut, Siwon segera menggelengkan kepalanya guna menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. "Ah i-iya.. kami ingin membeli blueberry cheese cake" ucap Siwon, "Sepertinya tadi anda melamun ya, apa anda sedang kelelahan?" tanya pemuda tersebut, "Iya Nona, hyungku terlalu lelah karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk" jawab Minho, Siwon menatap heran pada Minho.

Pemuda itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minho, "Kenapa kau memanggilku nona? Aku kan _namja_" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengacak pelan rambut Minho, "Mana mungkin seoran _namja _memiliki wajah cantik, _namja _itu wajahnya tampan seperti aku dan hyungku" ucap Minho, pemuda tadi tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?" ucap pemuda itu –Cho Kyuhyun- memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Choi Minho" ucap Minho seraya membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya.. aku juga punya adik lho, kau mau kenalan dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, Minho pun mengangguk. Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Siwon dan Minho sebentar ,setelah itu Ia kembali sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 8 tahun, "Minho.. ini adikku, namanya Suho. Suho ayo kenalan dengan Minho" ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun menurunkan Suho dari gendongannya. "Annyeong.. aku Cho Suho" ucap Suho memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Choi Minho, oh iya kurasa aku lebih tua darimu jadi kau panggil aku hyung saja ya.." ucap Minho sambil tersenyum ceria, Suho pun mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam sambil memperhatikan tiga orang dihadapannya, 'sebenarnya kami kesini untuk beli blueberry cheese cake atau untuk mencari teman baru ya?' tanyanya dalam hati, "Oh iya, kenapa anda diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon, "A-ah maaf.. akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering begini" jawab Siwon asal, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Aku Choi Siwon, oh ya pesananku.." ucap Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, "Ah iya.. maaf ya.. sebentar aku ambilkan dulu" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

"Hyung.. kau naksir dengan Cho Kyuhyun ya?" ucap Minho dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Yak! Sok tau kau, dan lagi panggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan hyung!" tegas Siwon, "Tidak mau! Aku mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona" ucap Minho cuek, "Mana bisa begitu?" tanya Siwon, "Tentu saja bisa.." jawab Minho sambil memeletkan lidahnya untuk meledek Siwon, "Dasar adik menyebalkan!" gerutu Siwon menatap sebal kearah Minho yang kini mengobrol dengan Suho.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali sambil membawa sebuah _handbag_ bertuliskan Everlasting Cake Shop, "Ini pesanan anda Siwon-_ssi_.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan _handbag _tersebut, "Terimakasih.. Minho ayo pulang!" ucap Siwon, "Iya hyung" sahut Minho. Siwon dan Minho kemudian berjalan keluar cake shop dengan diantar oleh Kyuhyun dan Suho, "Kyu Noona.. Suho-ah.. aku pulang dulu yaa.. besok aku kesini lagi.. sampai jumpa!" ucap Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, "Hati-hati di jalan hyung!" teriak Suho saat mobil Siwon sudah melaju meninggalkan cake shop tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan teman baru ya.." ucap Kyuhyun, "Iya hyung.. Minho hyung juga suka main game lho.." ucap Suho dengan senyum imutnya, "Yasudah ayo masuk.. kita bantu Grannie untuk membuat cake lagi.." ajak Kyuhyun, Suho mengangguk kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju kedalam cake shop.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri sambil mengaduk adonan cake, fikirannya melayang membayangkan sosok Siwon yang menurutnya sempurna. "Kau kenapa Kyunnie?" tanya nenek Cho, Kyuhyun masih saja asyik dengan lamunannya. "Kyunnie..?" panggil nenek Cho lagi tapi Kyuhyun masih belum menyahut, "Cho Kyuhyun!" seru nenek Cho dengan volume yang sangat keras, "Ah iya!.. wae Grannie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik, "Kau melamunkan apa sih? Dari tadi Grannie panggil tidak juga menyahut" tanya nenek Cho, "E-eh mian Grannie.. bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk adonan cake, nenek Cho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap cucunya itu.

_TBC_

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
